The Memory Of Our Past
by BlackRosetheVampire
Summary: After the final battle, the Inuyasha gang is reincarnated, and come back to finish what they started. Co-written with amurima-chan. ON HOLD! Sorry!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: hey guys, I'm co-writing this fic with **_**amurima-chan **_**and she wrote most of the first chapter, I just added a little on to the end. I'd like to know if you could pick out who's writing where, just for fun. I bet you can't. Where I start writing, and where she ends writing, guys. **

**FYI: We don't own Inuyasha. **

Chapt.1

"NARAKU!" Kagome shouted as she shoot a sacred arrow at him. Her clothes were soaked with her own blood.

Ayame, Kouga, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango were separated. This was it! The final battle. (a.n. Well mostly final act.. Lolz)

'I have to stay up... I can't let Naraku win!' Kagome said as she shot another arrow.

-with Inuyasha-

"Damn it! This thing won't die!" he swung his sword at the demon but it didn't scratch a bit.

"You think you can defeat me half breed?" the demon spoke lashing a claw at Inuyasha.

"Oh hell I will!" he said.

"KAZAAANA!" Miroku said, sucking the demon into the wind tunnel.

"Houshi-sama! Please!" Sango stopped Miroku from using his wind tunnel. "The Saimyosho!"

"I need to help Inuyasha!" the monk said, not following Sango's orders.

"You need to protect yourself too!" Sango said. "Inuyasha can take care of himself!"

Sango watched in horror as Miroku sucked in the Saimyosho. He closed it after he sucked in most o them, and fell to the ground.

"Miroku!" Sango exclaimed, turning to the demons facing them, and holding up her Hiraikotsu and throwing it at the demons.

Soon, she too fell to the ground in defeat, choosing to just die with Miroku, crawling up next to him.

* * *

Kagome fell to the ground, in the pool of her own blood.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha exclaimed, fighting harder to make his way over to her. He stood in front of her protectively.

He fought until he couldn't anymore, falling unconscious right next to Kagome.

All of the friends either laid unconscious, or watched the demons and Naraku come forth to kill them.

**

* * *

***Author's note: again, this was written by me and **_**amurima-chan**_**. You should seriously go check her out. She's cool, and good at writing. I know this is short, but its just the starter. Thanks for reading, and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

*****Author's note: hey guys, sorry this took so long to update. Thanks for the reviews, and here's the next chapter. Oh, and I wrote the part where Sango says about the Saimyosho, but not where she says stop. But after that, it is where I wrote.**

**FYI: We don't own Inuyasha.  
**

**Chapter 2**

Five hundred fears in the future. (Kagome's time.)

"Happy birthday Kagome!" Sota said when his older sister woke up. She walked downstairs, sitting in a chair next to him. It was her fifteenth birthday.

"Thanks Sota," Kagome said with a big smile on her face. She finished breakfast, getting ready for school now, while Sota ate breakfast.

They walked to school together, and Kagome met up with her friends on the way to school.

"Happy birthday Kagome," Yuka said, smiling at her friend. The two others girls nodded.

"Yeah, we should do something after school together," Eri said. "We could go to WacDonald's after school."

Kagome smiled at her friends. "That'd be great. But I have to be at my house by five. Mom's making me a big birthday dinner."

"That's nice," Ayumi said. "Are you going to have anyone else there besides your family?"

Kagome shook her head, "No, just my family." She smiled at her three friends. "We do it for all our birthdays."

They nodded.

The school day was slow and long, and when she got out of school, Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka took her to WacDonald's, ordering milkshakes and singing happy birthday to her. They had half the restaurant staring at them and giving them weird looks.

On their way out, a boy with long silver hair, wearing a hat, bumped into her as she walked out the door. She looked back at him, as he looked back at her, and they caught eyes. She gasped. He had golden eyes. She had a flash of the same golden eyes, but she never seen them before. She stopped, and he looked away, still walking. He was familiar.

"Are you okay Kagome?" Ayumi asked, giving her a concerned look.

Kagome nodded absently. She started walking, looking behind her, trying to see the boy, but with no luck.

She looked forward again, and then said goodbye to her friends, starting on her way back home. "Who was that guy…?" she wondered.

"Hey you promised it… I'll eat anything," a brown, high pony tailed girl said, she had beautiful brown eyes.

"Hmmm…. How about sushi?" a boy said, his hair was tied on the nape of his neck, his violet eyes looking so calm, yet weird…

"Let's think about it later, I want to buy some cat nip for Kirara," the girl said.

'_Kirara,' _she thought to herself. "I should be getting home." She ran passed the two and out to the shrine. "Mom! Gramps! I'm home," Kagome said, but she only saw an orange haired kid and his mother and father.

His hair was tied in a pony tail and his emerald eyes were shinning in happiness.

"Okay Shippo, pick what you like," his mother said to him.

"I want the blue one!" he said, the woman buying the charm from Kagome's grandfather, and the family was walking toward her.

'_Shippo..? That seems familiar… I wonder who..?'_ she thought again, she's been doing this lately.

"Kagome! You're back! Let's go, everyone's waiting," Kagome's grandfather said.

"Hai hai!"

The two went inside to be greeted by Kagome's mother and the every excited Sota. She ate her birthday dinner with her family, but nothing seeming quite right anymore, she felt like this wasn't supposed to be this way, and that she was missing something. A big something, but she couldn't quite tell what that something was. Everything was wrong, she felt it in her bones, and it made a big impact on her mood, she wasn't as happy as she was supposed to be.

*****Author's note: hey guys, this is the next chapter, and I hope you liked it. I think we balance each other out, **_**amurima-chan**_** and myself. Lol, I liked this chapter, very much so. It's getting good, and I'm very proud. Thanks for reading and please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

*****Author's note: hey guys, new chapter, sorry it wasn't posted in a while, haven't been very happy lately for some reason. I've been trying to find ways to make myself happy, and writing hasn't been one of them. Unfortunately. But I did watch movies with Ryan Reynolds in them. Blade Trinity was my favorite. Lol. So I'm writing now, because I'm sort of happy. But this will make me happier. **

**FYI: We don't own Inuyasha. **

**Chapter 3**

Inuyasha was pacing back and forth in his room, he was still confused about the girl he bump into earlier. _'Who was that girl..?' _He repeated those words over and over but he had no clue nor answers.

"Inuyasha! Come on dear, dinner's ready!" his mother said sweetly.

* * *

"Thanks houshi-san," Sango bowed.

"Your welcome, my dear Sango. So we shall meet at school tomorrow?"

"Yes Miroku, just don't bring your pervert-ness if you want to ask me out," she warned but in a playful tone.

"Hai hai my dear Sango."

* * *

Kagome was tired, she had so much fun with her family but something lingered in her thoughts.. She felt like there's something missing. The silver haired guy, the brown haired woman, the black haired man, and the orange haired kid she just met accidentally... It's like a puzzle on something...

But the pieces didn't quite fit together. How could she know them, if she never seen them before today?

She was becoming annoyed that she couldn't remember. It felt like a dream she couldn't quite remember; distant, fuzzy, and not quite there.

His silver hair, the golden eyes, she's seen them before, she knew she did. It was fuzzy, but she knew she did. The little orange haired boy she saw, she felt there was something about him. She couldn't remember. The woman, the man, she couldn't quite remember them, but she could see their faces somewhere.

* * *

Inuyasha slammed his hand down on his desk. "Dammit!" he yelled. He thought he almost had it, but then it slipped away.

That girl. Who was she? Why did she seem so familiar? The black hair. Her eyes. Those chocolate eyes that he felt he saw somewhere before, a lot of times before. She seemed so… close to him. He felt that he knew her.

But he didn't. He didn't even know her name.

Her eyes were familiar, strangely familiar. So was her hair, her skin, her face. Everything. But her eyes most of all. They seemed to see through him.

He growled, hitting the desk again.

Where did he see those eyes before? Where did he see that girl before? Why was he obsessing about her? She was just a girl he bumped into on the street, maybe he's done it before, so why was he so consumed with thoughts of her?

He decided to take a walk to clear his mind. He was so frustrated because he felt he knew her. He was lost in thought as he walked along the sidewalk, and bumped into a brown haired woman.

"Sorry," she said, gasping when he looked up at her. She's seen those eyes before and the hair.

Inuyasha looked at the woman closely. Her hair, the pink eye shadow, her eyes. "Do I know you?" he asked.

Sango looked at this silver haired man in confusion, she felt she knew him, but would have remembered meeting him. It was like how she met Miroku. She felt she knew Miroku her whole life when she met him, which was not the case. "I-I don't think so," she told the man.

He looked at her again. "I thought you were someone I knew," he said, starting to walk away.

"Wait," she said. "I'm Sango, what's your name?" She walked over to him. "You seem familiar to me too." She started walking with him.

The name seemed familiar to him. "Inuyasha."

Sango's memory had jumped at his name. Inuyasha… she knew that name. It was like Miroku. She knew she knew Miroku before she met him. She still didn't know where from though.

"Maybe we could keep in touch," Sango said. She gave him her number, then left him alone.

He was now more frustrated than he was before the walk. He met Sango, and saw the girl, both who seem so familiar.

He knew there was something wrong. But he didn't know what exactly. Something was missing.

**

* * *

****Author's note: okay guys, I hope you like this, it's a little short, though. Oh well. We'll try to update a little more soon. Thanks for reading and please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

*****Author's note: hey guys. I finally got time to write this! Lol. Okay, and I hope this isn't too short. **

**FYI: We don't own Inuyasha.**

**Chapter 4**

At school the next day, Kagome met up with her friends, but then she noticed something she didn't before. She saw the brown haired girl and the black haired boy. They were chatting, and Kagome saw that they were holding hands, and that they were seniors. And she noticed _him_ chatting with them.

The silver hair would have caught her eyes anywhere, the guy from yesterday, the guy with the golden eyes that she bumped into on the way out of WacDonald's. He looked like he was a senior too, but she was surprised that she hasn't seen him before today. She would have remembered his hair, and his eyes if she saw him here, because her friends Eri and Yuka would have been gushing over his hottness.

But apparently he was new, because during the day she heard everyone talking about the new guy.

"Have you seen his hair?" she heard someone ask, a girl in her grade.

"Ohmygod! His eyes!" another girl squealed. "And his ears!"

During lunch she heard even more people talking about him.

"He's so hott!" a junior girl squealed. "I have gym with him and he has a six pack."

"He's a huge jerk though," her boyfriend told her.

Kagome looked at her friends. "Why is everyone so excited about this new guy?" she asked, a confused look on her face. She didn't think of him in any of those ways, even though some of them seemed familiar.

"Because we've never seen anything like him!" Yuka explained. "And he's really cute."

"Why are you _not_ excited over him?" Eri asked.

Kagome shrugged. "I don't know." She didn't want to know the results of what would happen if she told them she thought she knew him. "What's his name?"

"Inuyasha," Ayumi told her dreamily.

'_Inuyasha…' _she thought. She knew that name, but she could not recall from where. She knew him. She knew she did, and the feeling that something was wrong flared up again.

* * *

Inuyasha heard everyone talking about him in the school, the compliments all from the girls, and the insults from their boyfriends. He wanted to laugh at them all. But then he caught the scent of the raven haired girl when he walked to lunch. He was sitting with Sango and Miroku, both he felt that he knew, and from them telling him the same thing, they felt the same way.

But he smelt the lavender and jasmine smell of the girl. The one he couldn't get out of his head. He looked around for her, but never spotted her.

"Inuyasha," Miroku said, looking confused. "What are you looking for?"

"Nothing," he said, looking back at the table, conscious of everyone staring at him. He needed to find that girl. She was in every one of his thoughts.

* * *

After lunch Miroku talked with Sango, making sure they were out from Inuyasha's earshot.

"What's wrong houshi-san?" Sango asked.

"I have a weird feeling that maybe we used to know each other, the three of us...And I have a feeling we're missing one more person.. I couldn't tell but it's clinging in my mind," Miroku explained.

"I agree houshi-san, And I think Inuyasha's not telling us too...I wanna know about this, it's making me very confused...It felt like..."

"Like we're destined For something that we didn't finish in the past maybe?" Miroku cut her off.

"Exactly! you've read my mind, houshi-san" Sango winked.

"Thank you my dear!" He grinned and attempted to rub Sango's butt and she glared him off.

"Touch and I will kill you..."She said dangerously with the look that said, "Drop dead, idiot!" Miroku backed away from her aura of wrath and followed her to their home room.

* * *

"Hey! Hey! Kagomeee!" Eri said.

"What is it Eri-chan?"

"Lets meet with Inuyasha! I think he'll be in the same computer class with us!" she exclaimed. Kagome couldn't help but sigh, what's with the excitement about a boy? Seriously...

"Alright then, what ever you say Eri..."

"Okay then! See ya later in the computer class!" And with that she fled.

Kagome got up to her locker only to bump into Miroku. "Uft, o-oh I-I'm sorry" she apologized.

"It's okay my fair lady," Miroku smiled. "My you look well, may I know your name?" Miroku asked.

"My Name is Kagome, Higurashi Kagome." She blushed, he was a flirt alright.

_'Kagome...? I think...Ugh...Why suddenly I know her?' _Miroku thought. "Well Kagome-san, would you like to join me, Sango, and Inuyasha after school? We are going to my house," Miroku offered.

"That'll be great, but I never knew your name, sempai."

"My name is Miroku... Nice to meet you Kagome-chan. hope we'll see you again at the school gates!"

"Alright..." She smiled, but suddenly Miroku held her hands.

"Kagome-san, would you be the lucky girl to bear my child?" he asked making Kagome sailor blush.

"HENTAI!" She slapped Miroku and leaving him unconscious. "Stupid hentai, suddenly asking me to bear his child," she muttered and bump into another person.

This time this is it...

It was him...

"Hey wench! Look where your going!" he growled.

**

* * *

***Author's note (amurima-chan): Well this is it xDD! Sorry if it's weird, I am very busy making my new story called Red witch! hehe its a mixture of my manga and InuYasha :D! Hope you like it :3**

**BlackRose: I hope you like it too, I know I did! Thanks for reading and please review! **


	5. An's Don't review Gone in 3 weeks

*****Author's note: hey guys, I know we haven't updated in a while, it's been due to the fact that amurima-chan has been getting married and another fact recently (not sure if I can tell you), and that I've been busy with school. This story is on hold until further notice, not sure when, probably when she is able to write. This is the only way I can get the message out to all of you, but this will be taken down in about three weeks, so don't comment on this. If you want to say something, then message me, and I don't want you to review because when we post another chapter in its place, you won't be able to review. So don't review and message me for your feedback. Thank you! And I'm soo sorry for putting it on hold! Don't hate me!**


End file.
